My Pet Harry
by Odeeyou
Summary: (Rated for language) After defeating the Dark Lord, Harry decided to take a break from everyone. He just didnt expect to do it in his Animagus form. . .
1. Taking a breather

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Just to get things clear now, I do not have a beta reader. So expect a few mistakes here at there. Anything serious I'll fix. Just point 'em out to me. I am an American. So this fic with be Americanized. Also I guarantee this will not be and is not my best work. This is just something I felt like doing. Kind of like a Benji on hiatus.

Henceforth I bringith. . .

**MY PET HARRY**

Harry Potter breathed heavily as he ran quickly and quietly through the forest. Moving his way away from the Riddle house as fast as he could. He was still weak. He couldn't let himself get caught now.

He didn't see them coming. He didn't realize that by completing his Occlumency training he was in fact gaining another weakness by not being able to see what Tom Riddle was up to. He was caught by Death Eaters at Pivet Drive not long before the start of his seventh year.

Fortunately, Tom didn't know that Lupin had taught him to be an animagus during the summer just before he had been caught. So at Riddle's place, he managed to get out of his cell in his animagus form and get the jump on Tom.

Tom Riddle, Voldemort, was dead.

But it had taken so much energy out of him. Completing the complicated magic required for killing him and keeping him dead. That was why he was so weak. He wasn't up to taking out any death eaters at the moment. Which is why he was making his escape in his animagus form.

He managed to send a message to the Order along with a Port Key. Telling them where the house was so that they could get there and finish what he started. While he wasn't in the mood to do any more fighting at the moment, he also wasn't in the mood for answering any questions either.

Not until at least school started. So he had a few weeks. In the mean time, he could get around easier in this form anyway. Harry Potter was too recognizable in the outside world. People would think nothing of him in this form. That and only a handful of people knew he was an animagus anyway.

Green eyes shined out of the darkness as he reached a muggle road where cars continually passed by. Stepping closer to the road, a small black cat sat near the side of the road and watched the cars pass by. Waiting for an opening so that it might cross.

There's not much to say when you look at a black cat. Unless you happen to be superstitious. Looking like any other black cat. It however had a small scar on its forehead. Although thankfully for the cat, it was barely recognizable unless you were looking for it. The fur covered it pretty well.

However another long scar was over its right eye and came down the side of its face. The cat didn't mind too much. It kept peoples attention away from his forehead.

This second and longer scar was a gift to him from Voldemort when he first arrived at the Riddle house. One that he repaid before sending Tom off onto the next world. After personal classes with Poppy in his sixth year, he had set to healing it right away. But he didn't have the potions required to make the scar disappear. This scar he didn't mind anyway.

Back at the road, the black cat continued to wait until the cars going by lessened enough for him to run across the road without risking getting flattened. Running quickly across, he paused at the other side of the road.

He wondered. Could he still perform magic in this form? Wandless magic perhaps? This was a magical form. So could extra magic be implemented in this form? Worth a shot. Waving his paw, he watched as a street sign grew from the ground. "Watch for Animals Crossing." He nodded in approval at some of the cars that slowed down slightly.

Where to now? He knew that he was in London somewhere. Returning back to a human, Harry Potter quickly apparated to Diagon Alley. Finding himself near Grignotts, he saw the place was deserted. After looking at his watch he saw that it was 3:00 AM in the morning. Nothing was open. Damn.

He sighed and changed back into his cat form just in case anyone was walking around. He would just hang out here until morning. Decide where to go after a nice cat nap. Maybe get a muggle apartment before school began.

Padding his way softly through the alley, he picked a random door step and made himself comfortable there until morning. Sighing tiredly accompanied with a yawn, he drifted quickly to sleep. Not knowing how much he would regret doing so.


	2. The little Pet Shop of Horror

Harry yawned and stretched his limbs as he woke up the next morning. He must have slept in because he was hearing a lot of back ground noises. Damn it, couldn't those owls be just a little bit quieter?

He woke up instantly. Why were there so many owls? Looking around he was shocked to see he was in a cage. And that he was still in his cat form. Hell! He couldn't transform while he was in a cage! Not without injuring himself.

Where the hell was he? Surrounding him where cats in other cages, owls, toads and other creatures. Then he remembered that he fell asleep on the doorstep of some shop in Diagon Alley last night. He couldn't have fallen asleep on the doorstep of the Owl Emporium, could he?

Stupid question. Quiet obviously he had. As he was now caged in a pet shop. He must have been thought as a stray and taken inside while he slept. Damn, damn DAMN!

He began to meow furiously and paw at the door of his cage trying to get noticed. One of the workers seemed to hear his panic and came over to him.

"Well hello there blacky." A young man in his twenties with brown hair kneeled down to look at him better. "I don't know where you came from but I'm sure we'll find you a nice home."

'Let me out you stupid idiot! I'm not anybodies pet! I'm Harry Potter!' Although to everyone that wasn't a cat, that came out sounding more like "Meow, meow, meow meow, hiss, meow hiss hiss!"

"Hmm. You don't like being in there, do you?" The worker asked him like the dumb git he was. Of course he didn't like it in there! He wasn't an animal! "Okay, I'll let you out." He opened the cage door and stepped aside for Harry to jump out.

With a "Meow" of joy, he leapt out of the cage and ran for the open door just before he got the shock of his life. Quiet literally. A small shock of electricity shocked him, dropping him to the floor breathing heavily.

"Sorry about that blacky." The worker said as he waked over and picked him off the floor and placing him back in his cage. "It seemed you had to learn the hard way. You see that collar on you?" The guy locked the cage back up.

Harry looked down at himself. He didn't even realize he had been wearing a collar. He looked back up at the worker again, hoping that the guy would get the hint and explain it to him.

"That collar is a new magical device that keeps you from running away from your master. Its set to shock at the moment. But your new master should be able to adjust it when you get adopted. And I dare say you shall. You look like you might be a popular fellow." The guy grinned at him.

Harry shook with almost visible anger as he stared down the worker. Hissing at him his swiped his paw at him. The hell with this and the hell with keeping his animagus ability a secret! It might hurt to change while in this cage but the hell with it. He was going to hex this guy afterward. That in itself should make it all worth while.

Focusing his energy, he concentrated on changing back to a human. Just before he received another shock of electricity. He focus his energy again, only to get the same result. He hissed in anger. What the hell? This collar was blocking his ability to change back into a human! 'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!'

"MRRRRREEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

The guy standing over him looked at him with slight surprise before shrugging it off and heading back to work. "You wont get adopted if you keep that up." He called over his shoulder.

'I don't want to get adopted! I am not a cat! I am a wizard! I am an animagus!' Alas, his meowing went ignored by the clerk at the shop. He growled at himself, wondering how the hell this had happened to him at all.

'Destroyer of Voldemort, savior of the wizarding world, reduced to a common house pet.' He growled to himself before banging his head repeatedly on the cage door. 'Sirius, if this is some cruel prank you're pulling on me up there, I'm going after you in the after life.'

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Harry sighed heavily. Anyone looking at Harry would have to agree that "Blacky" was probably one of the more depressing cats in this place.

He was surprised at first to learn that he could understand other cats. Yes, he could speak Cat. This revelation quickly lost its value as he learned how small the Cat dictionary was. The most he had heard out of them all day included 'Pick me! Pick me!' and 'Feed me! Feed me!'

And to think most people thought cats were intelligent creatures.

He hated sitting in his cage. Although a lot of customers came by his cage and looking at him, he either hissed at them of he was too busy laying there to care. Most customers go strait for the kittens anyway.

Getting up, he paced the small cage just for something to do. He hated being closed in like this. He just escaped Voldemort's clutches and here he was in another persons clutches. He sighed again and took a long drink from his water dish.

Water dish. He wondered if Sirius had ever had to put up with this sort of thing. He was sure of it. But he himself had never spent so long a time in his animagus form. Some of his animal instincts were beginning to show. The fact that he washed his paws for a half hour before he noticed was proof of that.

He knew that if he wanted to escape, his best chance would be to get adopted and hope that his owner would take the collar off long enough for him to escape. Of course the thought occurred to him that he might very well be stuck as a cat for a very long time.

'Gulp.' If the collar was a permanent charm, possibly even the rest of his life. But hey, on the bright side he wouldn't have to deal with Snape ever again. He gave a chuckle. Even if it sounded more like he was hacking up a hair ball.

As true to testament of his bad luck, a shadow fell over his cage and Harry looked up to the cause of it with wide eyes. 'Oh, hell no.'


	3. Adoption Mayhem

DISCLAIMERL: I do not own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah. You should know the drill by now.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Harry glared at him with all his might. Well, he hoped it was a glare. He wasn't entirely sure if cats could glare. He would have to find a mirror later and find out. In the mean time, he could only hope it was a glare.

Severus Snape looked down at him with his usual sneer set in place. Most likely because he happened to be hissing and showing his teeth at him at the moment. Snape glared back at him. Anyone else looking at them might think it odd that a person would stop to glare at a cat. But Snape didn't know that he was an animagus.

'Adopt me and I'll claw your eyes out in your sleep, you slimy git!' Harry felt the hair rise on his back while he continued to hiss and meow at him. All the other cats in the place suddenly started to hiss and meow at Snape as well. 'Maybe they're not as stupid as I thought.'

Snape blinked and stepped away carefully from the cages while everyone else in the Pet shop all stopped and looked at Snape strangely. Walking away from the cats, he walked over to the counter.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter." He stated bluntly. Harry looked up at him. He should have realized that they would have started looking for him by now. Thing is he couldn't tell Snape that he was a cat at the moment.

"Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter is here?" A few wizards and witches began to chat excitedly at the thought of meeting a celebrity.

"No. He's not here." Snape snapped at them. "If he was I'm sure he would be surrounded by hordes of fan girls by now."

Harry shook his head. 'You don't know how right you are, Snape.' But Harry felt the need to glare at him anyway. Despite the fact that he knew Harry hated being a celebrity, he still liked to rub it in his face. Even when he wasn't around. Considering the fact that he just saved the world from Voldemort. . . again, Snape sure knew how to show his gratitude.

"The stupid boy has run off again." Snape muttered darkly. Causing more commotion among the people in this shop.

'Smooth, Snape. REAL smooth.' Harry buried his head under his paws. At least he wouldn't have to read the paper tomorrow. He knew the headlines already. BOY-WHO-LIVED DISAPPEARS!

He heard the door open and close. One of the customers had left the building. No doubt to spread the word around the alley about his supposed disappearance. 'Thank you Snape.' He growled to himself. 'For making my life MORE difficult.'

Another shadow drifted over him. He looked up wearily to receive yet another scare. As if his day couldn't get any worse, who should arrive at my cage? 'Why? WHY?'

Draco Malfoy looked down at his cage with half interest. He seemed to be studying him almost with interest. Despite the fact that Harry was hissing and meowing up a storm worse than what he had given Snape.

"What about this one, Godfather?" Malfoy turned his head to Snape who was still at the counter. "He's certainly mean enough. Maybe I could teach him to sick that Granger's cat. I'll call him Scar Head."

Harry found himself so angry that he couldn't even emit a single sound now. Life, death, and animagus form it seemed Malfoy was destined to annoy him until the end of time. 'So, you want a mean cat? Do you?'

Draco turned away from his Godfather who was ignoring him at the moment and looked back down at the cat. The black cat sat politely in its cage now. Huge pleading sad eyes looked up at him and gave him the cutest sound it could utter.

". . .mew. . ."

Draco's face turned into another sneer similar to Snape's. "Hmph. You are not evil enough to be my cat." He stated before walking away to look at the other animals.

'whew.' Harry let out a sigh. 'Damn right I'm not, Malfoy. Although I now question his supposed superior gean pool if you feel the need to state this fact to a cat.' He smirked to himself. He wasn't sure if it would work. His luck apparently hadn't run out too much.

"Ooo! Kitty!" A small high-pitched voice squealed somewhere close to him. Harry suddenly found himself getting yanked out of his cage and slammed against a hard body. Hard body then continued to hug the air out of his lungs.

"Ooo, kitty, kitty, KITTY!" A little five-year only girl hugged him to her chest with all her might while Harry tried his best to breath again. Now in shock as he felt the girl proceed to pet him with WAY too much force.

'Five-year old girl and the hugging and the pulling of the tail and the chasing around the house. . .' Harry began to contemplate just what kind of hell he was about to get himself in if this girl adopted him. A horrifying image came to mind as he saw the girl trying to put him in a dolls outfit and play house.

'MALYFOY! MALFOY! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ARSE BACK HERE NOW AND ADOPT ME! MAAALLLLLFFOOOOOOOY!' Harry squirmed in the girl's arms in vain attempts at escape. Alas, the girl was too strong.

"Mrrrreeeooooooooow! Mreow! Meow! Hiss, hiss! MEOW!"

Leaping out of the girl's arms, he jumped back into his cage and closed to door on himself. Heaving a sigh of relief, he ignored the sad look on the girl. Looking over himself for any serious injuries to himself.

"Come on sweetie." An older woman came over to the girl and took her hand before she in turn looked at Harry with interest. "Lets go look at the other kittens instead. I don't think this one is house trained." She led the child away.

"Oi! I resent that statement, lady.' He glared at their retreating form. He was finding a newfound respect for cats. 'But I wont argue that point right now.' He felt relieved that they were leaving him alone. His main priority at the moment was to continue breathing.

Yet another shadow fell upon his cage. Harry was afraid to look up and see who it was this time. 'Its going to be a looooong day. . .'


	4. Damn Instincts

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own it, nor shall I ever own it. Although thinking about it would be nice, I don't think I ever would. Even if given the chance. The HP books and characters belong to Rowling, who put too much hard work and dedication into the books to have them simply sold away.

And now, the next chapter of

**MY PET HARRY**

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The next few days went pretty much the same for Harry Potter. Wake up, eat, get mobbed by children and old ladies, sleep. Ah, the life of a cat.

Thanks to his dear Potions Professor, he had to listen to endless rumors about himself now. First he had been the Boy-Who-Lived. Then after Snape announced to the world that he was missing, he became the Boy-Who-Lived and Went-Missing.

All day he heard various rumors about his disappearance. Most speculated that he had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. Some claim that he went to join the Dark Lord. Some say that he'd left the Wizarding world for good. And then there were those people who claimed that he discovered his long lost half brother, because his father apparently slept around, and was currently living in Antarctica.

He was going to kill Rita Skeeter. No question.

The day after that, the Order decided to tell the world that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated. By Harry Potter no less. 'And there was much rejoicing.'

After that, he went from the Boy-Who-Lived and Went-Missing, to The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated-the-Dark-Lord-And-Went-Missing.

Yes. They actually printed all of that out in the paper. He was no longer the Boy-Who-Lived. He was now The-Boy-Who-Lived. They added the "The" to the title. 'Wow, don't I feel privileged."

Now comes the difficult decision. Should he kill Snape first? Or Skeeter? Decisions, decisions......

He listened tiredly at the rumors floating about. He never got a break. They talked about him even when he wasn't around. Mind you he wasn't getting gawked at because of his scar or because who he was. Instead he was getting gawked at because of another scar, as a cat.

DAMN INSTINCTS!

Harry licked his crotch for a good 15 minutes before it kicked it what he was doing. Bloody instincts! He emptied his water bowl of water, trying to get past the disgustingness of it all.

Not that it was anyone's business, but cats didn't have much in the sense of taste buds. So he couldn't really say that it tasted horrible. But still! It was disgusting! He was a human. HUMAN!

He had heard about this before. It happens to some people who stay in their animagus form too long. Their animal instincts take control. Some people say that people forget who they are in their animagus form if in it for too long. But studies on that theory were inconclusive.

After downing his bowl of water, he attracted a lot of stares of people in the pet shop. Most animals didn't drink that much water unless something was wrong. It was obvious that he didn't have rabies. So one of the clerks thought that maybe he was dehydrated. And tired to shove medicine down his throat.

Idiots. He just finished licking his crotch. He like to se them. . . Actually, no he wouldn't. The desire to eat grass just became very desirable recently. He certainly felt like he wanted to throw up.

But now onto the real problem. How was he going to get out of here? Harry got up and paced his cage in circles. Trying to think of something. But the only real option he had was to get adopted and hope that the person took his collar off at some point. But that plan had too many quirks in it.

He'd been in this place for about a week now. And after that week it was plainly clear that he had two options. Get adopted by an old lady who coddled him to death and fed him dry cat food. Or get adopted by a little girl who coddled him to death and forced him to play tea party.

As you can tell, his options were a slightly limited.

Reaching up with his back leg, he moved to scratch behind his ear. When he felt a hand scratch there for him. He was about to look as see who it was when he felt his body turn to much. 'Wow! This person knows how to scratch an itch.'

Without even realizing it, he began to purr up as storm. 'A little lower. Just a little lower. That's it. . .' He sighed as his cat instincts went into ecstasy.

He heard something latch shut near him as he came out of his daze after the person stopped petting him. Now he just felt dirty. That could so be taken into the wrong context.

Had he actually been paying attention, he might have noticed he was no longer in his cage. Instead he was in a different. Only it wasn't see through, except for the door in the front, and the cage was more rectangular.

It looked suspiciously like. . .the inside of a cat carrier. Shit! He'd gotten adopted! And he didn't even realize it! Hell, he didn't even see who it was! He could have gotten adopted by Nevile for all he knew. And that was a frightening thought.

But hey, anyone who could pet a cat that lavishly couldn't be all that bad, could they?

"I shall call you Mine. Because you are. Get it? Mine? Mine?" A young woman stated his name to him through the carrier. The voice sounded familiar. He thought he should know it, but he was having problems putting sounds with faces.

Mine? What kind of name was Mine? Better than Crookshanks he supposed. He'd hoped that maybe he would get adopted by a Hogwarts student. Get taken there. But school was still a few weeks away. And the students had not yet come in for their school supplies.

Focusing on his cat instincts, he noticed that he could smell the specific sent of the person. Obviously a young woman. So he didn't know if she went to Hogwarts or not. Not wearing any makeup or anything, he would have smelled it. Had the air of a very calm person. Smelled slightly of butterbeer. . . Probably just came from the pub. A very faint 'clinking' sound, she wore jewelry of some sort. . .

'No way. . .' he moved toward the front of the carrier, thinking maybe he could get a glimpse of the person carrying him around the alley. 'Hey you, say something so I can figure out who you are.'

The woman apparently heard him meowing and paused in step, but kept going. "Don't worry Mine, we'll just use the floo and then we'll be at your knew home."

'Oh no.' He recognized that voice. Before he could say more, she stepped into the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. 'Floo, I hate floo.' Were his last thoughts before he breathed in a large amount to soot.


	5. Curse of the Collar

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. Get over it.

A lot of people complain about the cliff hangers that I've been leaving. Normally, I hate cliffies with a passion. Avoid them at all costs. But someone suggested I try it for one of my stories. See how it fairs.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

After coughing about in the soot from the fireplace in his cat carrier, Harry looked through the cage door at his new surroundings. His new, (gulp) home.

The fireplace was situated in the living room. The room was filled with furniture that mismatched like no other. Furniture that changed color from a puke green to a horrid pink every few seconds. The carpet was blue, and the walls were bright orange.

'Please no.' He pleaded silently to himself.

On the wall in front of him, was a framed edition of the Quibbler. Hung upside down. It was true. He'd been adopted by Luna Lovegood.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes, people. I had Harry adopted by Loony Lovegood. Evil, aren't I?

I have yet to set any pairings for this story. Let alone if there will be any at all. I don't know if I will do a Harry/Luna pairing. While I have nothing against that pairing, I plan to keep Harry as a cat for a good long while longer. So any romance between the two would be rather impossible. And one-sided romance gets rather depressing. This fic is more humorous that anything else. So I will let you decide. Harry/Luna? Or not.

END NOTE

Luna carried the case with her cat Mine into the kitchen. Humming a tune that had no rhythm, no beat, and no semblance of a tune what so ever. Until it got to a point where Harry was banging his head on the cage door.

She seemed to notice this and set the carrier on the kitchen table. "Want out, do you?" She asked as if she were generally curious about it. A good friend, but no common sense.

'No. I don't want out. I'm just beating my head on the cage door along with the TUNE!' Harry spoke as sarcastically as he could manage. He felt like sobbing.

"mreeeoooooooooooooow. . ."

"I'll take that as a yes." Luna swung the cage door open. Harry gave a 'mew' of joy. Thankful that at least he would be getting out of that cage and getting some decent room to stretch.

'escape, Escape, ESCAPE!' His mind yelled to him. Leaping out of the carrying case, he leapt off the table and ran for his life. Not even caring where he went. It took him a few moments to realize that he wasn't going anywhere. In fact he was running on air at the same level with the table.

"The clerk at the store told me you were a bit of an escape artist." She told him. Harry stopped running and dropped to the floor, landing on his feet. "So until you get used to your knew home, the collar is set to keep you near me until you are used to me and your new home."

Harry glared at her, but she ignored him and moved about the kitchen. Taking out a few bowls, she set some water and some cat food out on the floor for him. Too tired to argue right now, he took a drink of his water. Thankfully, it was cold.

Sniffing his cat food, he identified it as the same thing they had been feeding him at the pet shop. He let his head drop. 'Haven't you people ever heard of variety?'

He didn't see Luna get up to leave the kitchen as he looked into the water of his water dish. His reflection glared back at him. 'Where's Malfoy when you need him?' He didn't get a chance to dwell much on it as his collar suddenly tugged on him and dragged him back out of the kitchen against his will.

Pulled by an unseen force, he was yanked occasionally by the collar about five steps behind Luna. 'Near' Luna was an understatement. Tired of getting yanked about, he sighed and followed her obligingly.

If he weren't a cat, his face would have gone pale when he saw where she was heading. Trying his best to fight the collar, he dug his nails into the rug just as the door to the bathroom slammed shut.

Unfortunately, the collar is not aware of a doors or obstacles, and gave a final tug. Pulling him into the air as he rammed head first into the door with a good, sound, "THUD."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Harry awoke with a headache, feeling very much like he had just been whacked with a book. 'Or a door.' He thought as memories resurfaced. For one fleeting moment, he wished he was back at the pet shop.

Noticing something soft under him, he saw a white pillow under him. Well, the bed was an improvement, at any rate. But it did little for his headache.

"Oops. Sorry about that Mine." An airy voice spoke to him from above. A voice that sounded more amused than actually sorry. He looked up to see Luna looking down at him. A small smile on her face.

"Before I left the Shop, the clerk set the collar to five feet in case you escaped from the carrier in the alley. I forgot to fix it when we got back. Suppose I should have done that first thing, huh?"

'Oops, she says.' He glared at her again. He seemed to be doing a lot of glaring recently. But hey, you try being forced to be a common house pet and see if you done get a little aggravated around everything around you. 'I hate you.'

She reached down and began to pet his back softly. 'Don't pet me now! I'm not done hating you!' A "purr" came from him before he could stop it. She knew just where to pet him. 'Remind me to hate you late. And maybe eat your shoe laces.'

She stopped petting him, and he looked up at her with question. "Don't worry about it anymore. I took off the collar and fixed it." She stated with a grin. Looking at him like he were supposed to be as thrilled as she was.

'You took the collar off?! And I was bloody UNCONSCIOUS?!' He gaped at her. Had he not been out cold thanks to the door, he might have had his chance to escape.

"Now the collar is set to the whole house. So you can go exploring. But you cant leave the house without me. So don't even try." She got up and walked away from where he was lying on his pillow.

Harry threw his head back into the pillow, exasperatedly. 'First, I kill Snape. Then, I'm to kill Skeeter. Then I'll kill Luna. No, Fudge, then Luna. And then, Justin Timberlake. Just because he's more famous than I am and he doesn't have to go through this shit.'

"Mine! Come here Mine!" Luna's voice called out from another room in the house. Harry flexed his paws, making his claws come out from hiding. He spotted her shoes that she had taken off near the fire place. He grinned fierily. 'Good bye, shoes.'


	6. Day of a Cat

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. "Sigh" I'm getting really tired of having to say that all the time. But you know, if I didn't, it would be just my luck to have the story taken off. Fanfiction.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

An Order meeting was being held at Number 12 Grimald Place. In regards to the whereabouts of one Harry James Potter. The guy just defeated the greatest Dark Lord that ever lived. So naturally everyone was a little itchy to see him again.

"But Albus! What if he's lost?! Or hurt?!" Mrs. Weasley panicked and paced about the room. Making everyone who was worried even more worried now. Remus shared a similar expression to her, but was less vocal about it.

Ron and Hermione grasped each other's hand tightly in the midst of the arguments and the shouting that had erupted across the room. The only people that were silent were Severus Snape, who looked as though he was itching to blame it all on Harry. And Dumbledore, who expression was somewhat mixed between amusement and annoyance.

"Relax Molly." Albus talked to her in a soothing voice laced with magic. Trying to calm her down in some degree, if any.

"I agree with Albus." Moody growled at the now quieting mass of people. "The boy just defeated the Bloody Dark Lord. He can take care of himself."

"I agree with Moody. Harry wrote a letter to us. Stating that he wished to be alone. He said he would return. And I believe that he will. You just need to be patient." He continued with that voice that seemed gentle and commanding at the same time. That damn twinkle in his eye never diminishing.

"But what if he needs me?!" Molly, the ever protective surrogate mother. Didn't believe for one second that there was a time when Harry or one of her other children didn't need her.

"Then he knows how to get in contact with us." Albus said firmly. Everyone shut there mouths. Obviously the discussion was over. "Don't worry. Harry can take care of himself." He smiled assuringly.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

'Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me. . ." Harry, A.K.A. Mine the Cat, jumped up and down on top of Luna, who was currently snoring in her bed.

Luna mumbled something incoherent and sat up in her bed. Harry grinned at himself, in anticipation of something to eat. He didn't have a lot to eat last night when that door hit him. And he was starving!

Not to mention his damn cat instincts. Which might explain why it was 5:00 in the morning and he was wide awake.

Although up, he noticed Luna wasn't entirely awake. She bent over to pick him up, something that Harry didn't particularly like, but something he'd learned to live through. If he could live through one of Mrs. Weasley's hugs, he could certainly live through anything.

Luna grabbed him and flung him out her bedroom door. Slamming it in his face. He heard her mumble something again and return to her bed with a heavy sigh. Harry glared at the door.

'Oi! I can't take care of myself, you know!' He yelled in her face.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow. . ."

'I want Meow Mix, I want Meow Mix, feed me, feed me, give me Meow Mix, something something, blah blah blah blah. . . shoot. I cant remember how that song goes in English.' Harry finally gave up and went to explore the house a bit. The house was still dark, but that was little of a problem for obvious reasons.

Harry came across the bathroom again, giving a slight shudder at the door that had assaulted him so. Walking inside, he hoped onto the sink and found a mirror. He looked at himself.

Indeed his lightning bolt scar was almost unrecognizable beneath the fur. The newer scar however, a long one that went over his right eye and down half his face, was very seeable. Looked kinda cool.

It added character to his face. Gave his face a hardness that accompanied his gaze. He wondered what it looked like when he was human. If he ever became human again.

'Okay, now the glare.' He glared at himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure if a cat could glare. This confirmed his suspicions though as to why his glares did no good. Cat's can't glare. The best he could do was squint his eyes. And that was more of a calculating look than a glare.

'Damn.'

With a sigh, he went off in search of his litter box. It had taken better half of the night to drag and pull it into the nearby closet. He wasn't even going to go into how difficult it had been to use a litter box while at the pet shop. Forced to do his business in public for all the world to see.

If he ever showed his cat face in the wizarding world again, it would be too soon. Especially if people learned that he had been that particular cat.

He just had to hold out until Hogwarts. When he got there, he could try to get a hold of Dumbledore or something. Try to tell people who he was. It was pointless to try and explain this to Luna.

Thankfully, soon would be Hogwarts. And things could only get better from here. Right?


	7. Curiosity Killed the Cat

DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own anything Harry Potter-ish. If I did, well, I don't know, I'd do something. Spend the money I got from writing the books on something stupid most likely.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry slept peacefully on the messed up bed in his newly acquired home. He'd been here for two weeks, only recently though had he started to get used to his sleeping habits. He'd never been so sleepy in his life. Where before he had trouble getting four hours of sleep he now needed at least 14 hours to get himself through the day.

A door creaked open, awakening him from his deep slumber, of which he was beginning to love more and more with each passing day. Yawning, he looked up to see Luna in her normal dreamy expression.

"Hello Mine." Luna greeted the cat sleeping on her bed and ruffled the fur on his head. Making Harry glare at her in annoyance. (He'd been practicing.) As much as he might be tempted to claw her, he didn't want to risk the threat of being de-clawed.

'Have I mentioned how much you annoy me?' Harry asked sweetly. It really didn't matter how he said what anymore. No one ever understood him anyway.

"Mew."

"I love you to too, Mine." Luna bent down and kissed his on the head. Harry was unfazed at this point and continued to glare at her. These little acts of affection on her part happened at least once an hour while he'd been here.

'Growing up, I always wanted to live with a family that showed affection for me and not for the boy-who-lived.' Harry thought to himself and Luna ruffled his fur again. 'This is not what I had in mind.'

Luna danced around dizzily about her room, despite the lack of music. She kicked the door closed with her foot and flipped the light on. It was then that Harry noticed just what room and whose bed he'd fallen asleep on.

'Uh-oh.' He though as he started to take a good look at the room he was in.

Luna sighed; still lost in whatever la-la land she was currently in. She began to pull of her robes. Making Harry's eyes widen considerably.

'UH-OH!' Harry turned around quickly and shut his eyes as tight as he could manage while behind him with his cat ears he could hear distinctly Luna change her cloths.

'Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!' He told himself repeatedly. He just defeated the Dark Lord. He should have better will power than this.

'Although' A little cat devil said as it perched on his shoulder. 'It could hurt to peek' It seemed to say at the back on his mind. Harry ignored the voice for as long as he possibly could. Until it became too much to fight.

Harry opened his eyes slowly; afraid of what he might see. What he saw, however, made his jaw drop, and his eyes widen into the size of saucers. 'Whoa.' He thought with his mind in a daze. 'Where did she get those?'

Harry walked forward and looked thoughtful. 'Obviously there is much more to Luna than I or anyone thought.' He said to himself as he looked at the large variety of Quiditich books Luna had sitting on a shelf next to her bed.

(What did you think he was talking about?)

Hopping on the shelf, Harry looked at all the books. Some of these things were collector's items. "Quiditich the Golden Age Volume 4" 'Wow.' He thought. 'Ron told me that they had stopped printing copies of this book back it 1676. How did she get a copy?'

Sure, he saw Luna cheer and shout at the Quiditich games along with everyone else, but he didn't know she enjoyed the game THAT much. He wasn't sure if he even remembered ever seeing her on a broom before.

"You like by books, Mine?" He heard Luna ask.

'Hmm?' Harry turned around to see what Luna was talking about.

"MREOW!"

'I'm blind! Oh, God! I'm blind!' Where Harry's last thoughts as he plummeted from the shelf and to the floor.

THUD

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry woke up to someone petting him softly. Opening his eyes, he saw Luna bending down closer to his level. This time at least wearing her underwear, but that did little for his state of mind at the moment.

"You okay Mine? I thought cats where supposed to always land on their feet?" Luna wondered thoughtfully. Shrugging, she kissed him on the head and ruffled the fur on his head. Incidentally shoving her breasts in his face as she went on to hug him. While covered, still showed a generous amount of cleavage.

'Was that my eighth life?' Harry wondered with his mind still in a perpetual daze. 'Lets see…'

'When I faced Voldemort as a baby, that was my first life. First Year was my second life. Second Year was my third life. Fourth year my fourth. Fifth year was my fifth. Sixth year was sixth. And then the incident during the summer when defeated Tom was my seventh life.'

He counted the number on his paws… 'Yep, this was my eighth life.' He concluded as Luna stood up excitedly.

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts soon?" She asked him. At which point Harry came out of his daze and looked up at Luna with renewed hope in his eyes.

'Hogwarts? We're finally going to Hogwarts?' He asked. Happy that he'd be getting out of here and maybe find a way to get Dumbledore to put him back to normal.

"Yes! We're going to Hogwarts!" Luna exclaimed as though she knew what he said. Skipping happily out of her bedroom.

'Hope she remembers to finish getting dressed first…'


	8. On to the Hogwarts Express

DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, do you really think I'd be here?

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"On to the Hogwarts Express… On to the Hogwarts Express… On to, on to, on to, on to, on to the Hogwarts Express!"

'Fa la, fa la, fa la, fa la la la la la la.' Harry sang along lazily out of pure habit.

He'd been listening to the song for the past 48 hours. Ever since her father had brought home a television, a VCR, and a copy of a movie that had to have the most annoyingly catchy songs in existence.

"On to the Hogwarts Ex- On to the Hogwarts Ex- On to the Hogwarts Express…" Luna continued to sing her own variation of the song. Swinging the carrying case with her cat Mine inside, and pulling the cart with her things along.

'Fa, la la, la la la, la la la la la la la.' He continued to sing along. Looking out the cage door of his carrier at all the odd looks they were getting as she was singing throughout the train station.

Luna's own consistent singing of the song had gotten it stuck in his own head while she adapted the song to each and everything she'd done for the past few days.

In case you haven't guessed, they were going to the Howard's Express. From there on to Hogwarts, and then maybe he'd be able to get a hold of someone who'd be able to figure out who he was and take the stupid collar off of him.

"We're off to see the Hogwarts… the wonderful Hogwarts Express!" Luna charged through the barrier at the station at 9 ¾, not bothering to make sure no one was watching. The red train appeared in front of them with students all around saying goodbye to their families and getting onboard.

Luna wasted no time and took her trunk on the train with the carrier sitting on top of it. She found an empty compartment at the back of the train and pushed her trunk under the seat while putting him on the seat next to her.

She was still humming the song under her breath when a familiar person walked into the compartment. Harry's brief hope was soon diminished when he saw it was Neville.

Not there was anything wrong with the guy, but there were only three people who knew he was an animagus. One was dead. The second was Lupin. And the third was Dumbledore, whom he wasn't even sure if he knew just what kind of animagus he was.

Neville sat himself down across from her after putting his own trunk away. Pulling Harry out from his carrier and sitting him down in her lap.

"Got yourself a cat, huh?" Neville stated the obvious while pulling his own pet, Trevor the Toad from one of his shirt pockets.

"Yep. This is Mine." She held him up as if to prove them point.

"I see. So what's his name?" Neville asked while reaching out to pet the cat briefly on the head.

"He's Mine." She stated again. Seemingly confused that Neville didn't hear her the first time what his name was. Harry felt about ready to scratch his own eyes out.

"Yes, I know he's yours. But what is the cats name?" He asked again. Wondering weather or not Luna understood just what he was asking.

"Mine." She sat him down in the seat next to her. Both of them in confusion at the other.

"Yes. I understand that. But-" Neville was cut off when the door slid open. Harry gave a 'mew' of joy. That discussion could go on forever. And was even happier when he saw who it was.

"Oh, what a cute cat! Can I hold him?" Said person ran into the room and picked him up in a hug, cuddling him and aww-ing him to death.

'No Hermione! Not you too!' Harry wailed as she continued to coddle him. One of the few people he though might have been able to figure out who he was currently too busy hugging him to death to figure anything out. 'I take back everything I ever said about you being smart.'

Ron came into the compartment after her. Harry didn't think for even a fleeting moment that Ron would ever figure out who he was. Ron never was a cat person. And currently looked as if he were about to strangle him because he was getting hugged by Hermione instead of him.

'Ron, you are an idiot.' He told him as if it would really make a difference. It didn't however stop Ron in his death glare.

"So what's the cat's name?" Hermione asked as she set the cat down in Luna's lap. Pulling her own cat Crookshanks from his cat carrier.

"This is Mine." Luna said again.

'Nooo…" Harry began to sob when he heard a deep chuckle. Not recognizing any of his friend's voices, he looked around the compartment and stopped at Crookshanks.

'So, Harry Potter. I didn't know that you were an animagus.' The deep voice of Crookshanks said while was looking at him intently.

'Crookshanks? You can understand me?' Harry asked unsurely. The older cat made a motion that could be taken as a nod.

'Part kneezle, remember? Magical cat.' Crookshanks stated proudly. Harry on the other hand was ecstatic. Not only did he find someone who understood him, maybe he could help him find a way to tell someone else.

'Great! Then you can help tell someone about me! I'm stuck in this form because of this magical collar. I cant change back!' Harry pulled at the collar with his paw. Crookshanks looked at it interested, but didn't say anything.

'Sorry, but I cant help you.' He told Harry. Diminishing all his hopes with a single sentence. 'Not that many people understand me. And we'll be lucky if we ever get out of the common rooms.'

Harry slumped his head in defeat. This was so not fair. He was getting really tired of this whole thing. And now it seemed as if he would be stuck like this forever.

"Ribbit."

Harry looked up to see Trevor Toad sitting in front of him. Directly in his face. And Harry could only feel that somehow he was getting laughed at because of his predicament.

"Meow."

"Ribbit."

"Meow."

"Ribbit."

"Meow."

"Look at that. It's almost like their talking to one another." Hermione said as everyone turned to see what she was talking about. And indeed, Trevor and Mine did look to be having some sort of conversation.

Or an argument.

"Ribbit."

'Shut up.'

"Ribbit."

'Shut up.'

"Ribbit."

Crookshanks had a look on his face as if he found this to be the most amusing things he had ever seen in his life.

'That's it! Prepare to die, Froggy!' Harry leapt at the Toad with his claws out, but Trevor seemed displeased for some reason at the prospect of dieing and or getting eaten by the cat. And jumped out of the way.

Right in front of Crookshanks. 'Lunch!' He figured if you can't beat them, eat them. And jumped after the toad as well with Harry around the compartment.

"Crookshanks! No! Bad cat!" Hermione scolded her cat as she chased it around the compartment, trying to catch to him. Luna was just watching the whole thing with interest while Neville had his hands clamped over his eyes in what he felt might be the end of Trevor the Toad.

Ron was laughing his ass off. He was, that is, until Trevor jumped on his and down his shirt. Making Mine and Crookshanks leap on his as well in their pursuit of their meal.

"AAGGHH! Get 'em off! Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" Ron yelled, squirming on the floor while the cats scratched and clawed at this shirt.

Hermione and Luna pulled their cats off of Ron just in time to see Mine spit out Trevor and start to foam at the mouth.

"He's foaming at the mouth! He's got rabies! What if I have rabies?!" Ron began to panic while Mine was sat down on the floor and continued to spit the foam from his mouth while gagging.

'Yuck! What did that Toad do to me?!' Harry asked as he gagged and spit the foam out. 'Bleah. I need to eat some grass.' He thought to himself or else he was never going to get that taste out of his mouth.

"Ron, he does not have Rabies!" Hermione chided him and smacked him on the head for good measure. "It's the toad. Toads have a natural defense when larger animals try to eat them. They urinate." She explained to them.

'It pissed in my mouth!' Harry yelled and began to spit and gag even more in a hurry to get rid of the taste and foam.

'Ah-hahahahahahahahahahah!' Crookshanks was laughing and rolling on the floor next to him. Harry might have glared at him if he weren't so busy gagging.

"Its very potent to animals with sensitive tastes and smells." Hermione went on for another ten minutes about defensive techniques of toads. With Neville looking very proudly at Trevor at the moment.

'-hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' Crookshanks continued to laugh and roll next to him while Harry was just beginning to get rid of the road and sending murderous looks at Trevor.

'You evil, evil toad. Just you wait. Just you wait! I will have my revenge!' He yelled at the toad. Making Crookshanks laugh only harder at him.


	9. Welcome to Ravenclaw

DISCLAIMER: Again, and again, and again I say: I do not own Harry Potter. Who else thinks that having to put all these stupid disclaimers in every chapter is stupid? I know a lot of people only bother with one at the beginning of their stories, but I know of too many people who had their stories taken off for stupid things like that. There are always those asses who have to report every little thing they dislike about a story. 

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful for Harry. Aside from listening to Crookshanks burst into giggles periodically. It didn't take a genius to figure out from what.

Ron spent most of the journey glaring at Mine and Crookshanks, while they glared right back at him. Of which they were pleased to see him squirm under. Making Ron begin to complain that they were conspiring against him.

If he only knew.

Hermione, Ron, and Neville were all worried about him, since his disappearance, but were hoping and expecting to see him when they got to school. Since Harry was all powerful now ever since he defeated Voldemort. Though Luna didn't say anything. Too busy reading her upside down magazine.

'All powerful. Nice of them to tell me.' Harry reflected to himself. 'I'm so powerful that I can't even break the stupid charm on this stupid COLLAR!' He tried to calm himself down as Luna placed him back in his carrier.

Everyone's trunks, owl cages, and animal carriers were taken out of the train by the students and placed in a large pile where they would be taken care of while the students went to the great hall by carriage. Yet another Sorting Ceremony he would miss.

On the other hand, Harry always had been curious as to who took care of all the luggage, but everyone just assumed it was taken care of by house elves. Speaking of which, after all the students had left by carriage, began to pop up.

'House elves have different magic.' Harry contemplated to himself as he watch the house elves grab the luggage and apparate everything to the dorms. 'Perhaps Dobby would be able to tell who I am?' It was a nice thought, but there were a few thousand house elves at Hogwarts. The idea that he might come across him was highly unlikely in cat form.

'What the hell?' Harry began as he saw all the house elves disappear, leaving only the animals and owls left. 'They bloody forgot about us?!'

'Don't worry.' Crookshanks told him from his own carrier nest to his. 'House elves cant apparate other people and beings. Well, they can, but its said to be painful on our part.' He explained to him.

Harry wondered just how the heck Crookshanks knew that and he didn't. But then he remembered that Crookshanks also lived with Hermione. 'Stupid question.' He said to himself. 'She probably lectures him, too.'

But then, something else appeared around them. Something best described as being around 2 foot long and one foot high. Layers of crumpled skin, a horn on its forehead, and looking like a weird dog lizard creature.

It was also something that had been described to him on many occasions by a certain said someone. 'Is that...?' He began.

'Crumpled Horned Snorkacks.' Crookshanks explained to him again from the other carrier. 'They take the animals to the dormitories in return for shelter during the winter. Courtesy of Dumbledore.'

Harry's mind however was currently spiraling out of control, and seemed to be vaguely headed towards a large bottomless pit. 'That... thing... is a Crumple Horned Snorkack?!'

'Hey! We are not a thing!' A squeaky voice said near him. Harry looked over at the nearest Snorkack, who only difference from the others, was absolutely nothing. 'We prefer to be called an 'it.''

'......' Was the only response Harry was able to come up with.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry light dis-apparated, which is how he best described it, because there was a flash of light and all the cats and animals were at their perspective dormitories in their perspective rooms. So now lay out across one of the beds.

It was beginning to look very dismal for him. Here he was, The-Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort... again... now stuck as a pet to a loony Ravenclaw. 'I must have been a real ass in my past life to deserve this.' He thought to himself and waited for the feast to end so Luna would feed him.

The dorm room was closed so he couldn't go into the common room. He hoped this wasn't how he was expected to live for the rest of the school year. Otherwise he just might die from boredom.

'Hello!' A young sounding voice filled the room. Harry looked about the room and saw nothing. Before he peered off the edge of the bed and spotted a little gray kitten. Male, if his cat instincts told him correctly.

Before Harry could reply to the hello, the kitten had already began his speech.

'Hello! What's your name? My name is Mickey! I'm five months old! Isn't that neat?! Who do you belong too?! I belong to Katrina! I like her! She gives me cat treats! Do you like cat treats?! I like cat treats! Do you have any cat treats?! I met an owl on that big red metal monster on the way here! I like the monster! But I didn't like the owl! He screeched at me! I hope I don't meet him again! Do you live here?! Will I live here?! Will our owners live here?! I hope our owners live here! Did you know-'

'Shut up before I scratch your eyes out!' Harry yelled at him. But the kitten appeared not to hear him and continued with his speech.

'- and then we sat down in front of this table where my owner and her owner were eating and she passed me something under the table and that's how I discovered asparagus.'

Harry groaned as he listened to the kitten continue to drown him out. Shoving his head underneath the pillow, he screamed. 'Never mind! I want my boredom back!'

"Hello Mine." Harry looked up to see Luna and a few other girls walk into the dormitory. Luna picked him up and carried him down into the dormitory.

Socked would be an understatement as to his reaction to what he saw and what he expected. What he expected to see where a lot of books and quiet students reading them. He should have known better after talking with Luna all these years.

Several of the guys were drinking, celebrating their first day back to school. Loud music was playing, some of the students where dancing, and one of the students were charming a strobe light to work in the school.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw."


End file.
